


简单的春药梗

by Ruin_alter



Category: fgo, 奥斯曼狄斯 - Fandom, 阿拉什
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_alter/pseuds/Ruin_alter
Summary: 喜欢的话欢迎来LOFTER玩呀XD同名主页主苍银弓骑 印度兄弟





	简单的春药梗

呜哇……这样的法老小哥好可爱。

“阿拉什……阿拉什，快过来帮帮我。”他蜷缩在我的床上，汗浸湿了我的枕头，情欲像红霞舔舐云层那样让他的乳头立起来，他的黑色的紧身衣把饱满的胸乳勒得高起。

我坐在床边，看他金色的眼睛，里面满是屈辱与欲望。即使是太阳王也抵抗不了爱之灵药呀——当然，他现在还能保有神智是意料之外的，因为我几乎要把金色的酒液用药水兑成粉色的。

唔，我端出往常那副傻笑，纯情地亲了一下他被自己蹂躏得滚烫的嘴唇。他发出猫儿一样的呻吟，迫切地追逐我的亲吻，但我很快转移阵地往下，去啃咬他的乳头。他推拒我的脑袋，挺立的阴茎在蹭我的肚子，以祈求微弱的快感。

我复去吻他。有的人，若是纵欲过度，就会被性爱磨折得像是干瘪的核桃，灰沉沉的脸色几乎写清楚了他的身体状况；但奥斯曼狄斯是个反例，他越是浸淫于性，越是如同粉红的蚌肉层层乳液包裹的珍珠，隔着粘液熠熠发光，像是狡黠的眼睛。

 

待要褪去衣裤时，他突然推开我，颤巍巍地支起身子自己脱衣服，一副不要我帮忙的自强不息的模样。我才想起来，他性子里这个方面，是无论什么化学药品也抹消不了的，我确实是爱这方面——

 

第一次跟随master出战，法老小哥威严地站在队伍最前，二世给他充能时也抱着胳膊一脸理所应当。及至master把所有魔力都给我，法老王站在一旁不说话，一副观众的模样。在我发出Stella必死宝具，与敌方一同倒下时，渐渐昏黑的视野里是他难以置信的、震悚的神情。

而我毫不意外地，如同从墙壁铁箱里拿报纸一样，接受法老王的赞美与照料。其实没受伤，只是提早回了迦勒底，坐在厅里擦弓。他走在我身旁，讲自己是太阳神加持、是最伟大的拉美西斯二世，讲他觉得我有多么多么英勇——所有的，不直接的话语，没说出来的句子，都令我耳朵发热。

因为是王，所以很自我，公理似的，刻在他的眼角眉梢，飞扬的神采与财富。我却爱他因自我而生发出的一切。不爱太阳，却爱树荫。

 

他连拉带拽地脱掉衣服，然后急火火地趴坐在我小腹上，股间一片湿润。我笑嘻嘻地用手指揉弄底下的小嘴，另一手抚弄他的腰。

“呜……阿拉什……快点……”奥斯曼狄斯支撑不住一般倒下来，顺势贴着我的嘴唇亲吻。被他这幅模样挑逗的气血不定，我褪下裤子，面上不忘做出惊讶的、得到意外之喜的期待与迫切。一进而到底，湿润柔软、推揉吸吮，他满足地抱着我轻轻呻吟，这时候有闲心讲闲话了：“今日的异状，呜……是从中午跟黄金的喝了酒回来开始的，”他似有所感地把下巴搁在我肩膀上，“该不会是他搞的，我杀了他……”我赶紧动作，让他别再讲。吉尔伽美什大人，万分感谢。

 

法老小哥像是个追逐快意的小动物，诚实地绞紧后穴，金棕色的屁股上湿滑一片。我拉扯他的腿将他按在床上，狠狠地插进去，两条腿颤巍巍地环住我的腰。

我起了戏弄的心思，在敏感点附近戳弄，不给痛快。身下这人，眼看着阴茎进出自己的后穴，却如同隔靴搔痒，药力发散出来更是心痒难耐。他不痛快地躺在枕头上喘息，眉头皱着。我故意要等他什么时候求我，盯着他的眼睛动作。

 

王永远要利益最大化，阴茎就在那里，自力更生丰衣足食，我还没等到法老小哥的婉转祈求，就被他掀翻在床上。他扶着我的阴茎插进自己身体里，上下起伏，摆动劲瘦的腰戳弄自己的敏感点。我伸手要帮他，被一巴掌拍开。我爱的就是他这幅模样，全不要别人帮，自己动手汲取，无论是魔力还是精液。

阴茎埋在穴肉里激动得更硬了，他惊喜地睁开眼，正看见我没摆对的表情。但快感令他无暇多顾，动作间渐渐变得无力，最后靠在我的腿上喘气，阴茎红肿着耷拉在腿根。我坐起身来，捋了一把，然后搂着他的腰慢慢抽动。药效令他身体敏感得像是脱离海水的蚝肉，戳一下就流着水皱缩起来。

快感如同水煮蛋，裹在我的身体上，钻进骨头里。我伸手搅弄他的舌头，威严的法老大人只能挂在我的腰上呜呜叫，阴茎有一搭没一搭地蹭我的肚子。

“阿拉什……”他揉我的后脑勺，眼睛里除了情欲还有别的东西，“给我个痛快……呜……”

依你，我把他按在床铺里一阵狠干，他皱着眉高声叫着射了出来。

“你，你别以为我是糊涂的。”喘口气他撵着我乳头说，“谁搞得鬼我一看眼神就知道，以为我法老白当的？”“当然不是，但甘愿白上当的我可头一次见……”“油嘴滑舌，该当何罪？”

“不仅如此，我欺君罔上，诱奸法老，几个头都不够砍的。”


End file.
